Choice of the Dwarf
by Shadow Smith
Summary: The Cycle Part Two – because of past events Bilbo decides to give Thorin the cold shoulder and Thorin will do anything to make Bilbo forgive him. Contains spanking. Slash


**CHOICE OF THE DWARF**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit, and honestly… I couldn't have done it justice if it had been my creation, but I wouldn't have made Fili and Kili brothers (that crushed my dreams when I found out about that… more below)**

**For Mature Readers, contains strong ****sexual content**** and ****corporal punishment**** (**_slight_**BDSM themes****) if you cannot handle it ****DON'T READ IT.**

**Summary: The Cycle Part Two – Slash**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Fantasy**

***** ****Part Two contains ****_LOTS OF slash_****. *****

**A/N: I COULD NOT BELIEVE Fili and Kili were BROTHERS! I'm not a wrist cutter, but I went total wrist cutter status when I found that out. I was just dreaming of all the fan fics I'd write with them going at it… and then… :-( I'm still really disappointed about this, if you couldn't tell. I'm just not into incest at all, so I'm trashing all my ideas (sorry guys!) It's just so disappointing. And then to make matters worse, Thorin is related to them too! Don't get me started on that one…**

**Anywho, the second part is a slash fic! You don't have to read the first part to understand this one. I'm glad that Thorin isn't related to Bilbo! Although I wouldn't be surprised if it happened… (spiteful much?) I hope you enjoy this! This is more of a kinky, BDSM spank fic – it's sexual, which I normally don't do – mixing sex with spankings. For this pair I had to. **

-T-H-E- -H-O-B-B-I-T-

II. DISCIPLINED

_Before they broke camp Thorin spotted some _jul'huon_, and when Fili and Kili noticed it they both cringed. They were in bigger trouble than they realized. The two were stunned into silence. Thorin whittled the wood slowly while they walked, and the dwarves all gave the brothers nervous glances. All but Bilbo, who wasn't sure what any of it meant. He'd seen the plant enough to know what it was, but he still didn't know what the big fuss was all about. He turned to Gandalf for help. _

_"Why are they so unsettled by the _jul'huon_ in Thorin's hands?" he asked. _

_"See how he's shaping it?" Gandalf asked. _

_Bilbo looked at the wood, and saw it looked a lot like a riding crop; long and thin, with a handle and a thicker, flat end on the other side. Bilbo nodded slowly. "Yes. So?"_

_"In that shape the _jul'huon_ becomes _amarth taur_, and is used to discipline dwarves. Because they're so tough, they use a wood so hard yet flexible that it could reduce the strongest dwarf warrior to tears without even breaking skin."_

Bilbo reflected on the events that unfolded the day before. He was so sure Thorin was going to seriously hurt Fili and Kili, but in the end they just hugged it out. But Bilbo was still disturbed. Not from that, but from the cold treatment he got from Thorin. He put himself in danger, but was that really a good reason to give him the cold shoulder? He looked over at Thorin as they road down the dirt path.

Thorin looked at him, raising a brow. "What is it, Bilbo?"

"Nothing," Bilbo muttered, looking away. Damn him, for being so handsome and so annoying. Bilbo wanted nothing more than to put the whole incident behind him, but Thorin's behavior from the day before would not go unpunished. Bilbo stared at Thorin until he looked over.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"Nothing," Bilbo said, looking away. Thorin sighed, shaking his head. When he looked away Bilbo began staring again.

"Tell me what you want, hobbit," Thorin growled.

"Nothing," Bilbo said, looking away when Thorin made eye contact. Thorin gripped the reins tighter and muttered under his breath. Bilbo smiled smugly. As silly as it was, it felt really good.

Thorin was bothered for the rest of the day, just as Bilbo had planned. That night, after the camp was set up and supper was dished out, Bilbo went off to smoke his pipe and Thorin came over, sitting down beside him. Bilbo smiled to himself as he inhaled deeply.

"Something wrong?" Thorin asked.

"Something wrong?" Bilbo repeated. He let out a gust of smoke and looked at Thorin. "Why would anything be wrong?"

Thorin sighed. "Look, I know you didn't want me to punish Fili and Kili… and I did it anyway… but I thought we were done with that foolishness."

Bilbo looked at Fili and Kili, both standing up to eat while everyone else sat down. It wasn't that, Bilbo thought, remembering the two hugging their uncle after their brief yet intense spanking. It wasn't that – it was Thorin himself.

"What did I do?" Thorin asked softly. He hand went up to Bilbo's stomach, rubbing the hobbit gently. "Tell me."

Bilbo glared at him. "I'll give you a hint. It has nothing to do with your nephews."

"You?" Thorin paused. "Because I made you gather firewood?"

"No," Bilbo said. "You gave me the cold shoulder."

"I was angry with you," Thorin said. "I was… worried about you. Damn it all, Bilbo, you could have been killed by those trolls! Why didn't you just come to me?"

Bilbo sighed. "You gave me the cold shoulder, so now I'm giving it to you. And also, I still think beating your nephews was an overreaction on your part."

"I thought you were past that," Thorin grumbled.

_So did I_, thought Bilbo, and then he just shrugged and took a deep breath of his pipe.

"What can I do to make things right?" asked Thorin.

"When I decide you've suffered enough," Bilbo said lightly. He blow the smoke out in Thorin's face. The dwarf angrily waved the smoke away, knowing he most likely wasn't getting laid that night. He looked over at his bag and realized something.

"I know what I must do," Thorin said.

"Oh?" Bilbo smirked. "What's that?"

"Come with me," Thorin said, standing. He went over to his bag, Bilbo following, and pulled something out. It fit in his hand, and Bilbo couldn't see what it was. He took Bilbo's hand into his free hand and led the hobbit away from the camp. The dwarves watched the two leave, but knew better than to follow.

"Where are we going?" Bilbo asked his heart racing. "We're not doing anything while I'm mad at you, you know," he added, referring to the sex Thorin loved and craved.

"I know," Thorin said.

Bilbo just enjoyed the walk away from camp, the feeling of his hand in Thorin's. There was a light breeze that eased the heat around them just perfectly. Physical heat, that was. The passionate heat Bilbo had for Thorin was still there – no amount of wind could tame it, no amount of anger to lessen it. He wouldn't – couldn't – resist for long if Thorin pressed him for sex. He hoped Thorin didn't – because he was still mad – but he also hoped Thorin did.

"Where are you taking me?" Bilbo asked.

"Just follow," Thorin said, squeezing Bilbo's hand. He turned into the dense woods, and now they were a good distance away from their camp. Thorin led him through the darkness to a little cozy spot in between the trees. The grass that grew here was thick and long, almost like a blanket, and the absence of trees from this spot let the moon's light fill it beautifully. Bilbo could hear the crickets and owls singing in the not too far distance.

"What is this?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin let go of his hand and turned around to face him. He opened his other hand slightly, and the wood uncoiled, snapping like a whip to reach its full length. It was the _amarth taur_, the stick used to punish dwarves. Bilbo had a sudden wash of terror as he stared down at the carving that looked so much like a riding crop.

"Why do you have that, Thorin?" Bilbo asked, trusting Thorin wasn't going to use it on him. It could make warriors cry – there was no way Bilbo wanted to be hit with that.

Thorin smirked. "I'll find an excuse to get you over my knee, hobbit, but for now… I submit to you." He grabbed the flat end to extend the handle out to Bilbo, who stood very still. He didn't want to use it nor be its victim.

"I won't touch it," Bilbo said softly.

Thorin sighed. "Just take it; it's not going to hurt you."

"It's evil," Bilbo said.

"Just as a sword is?" Thorin asked, nodding towards the weapon at Bilbo's hip. Bilbo flushed at the mention. "It doesn't cleave flesh, it only calls pain. That makes it the perfect discipline device for hard-headed dwarves who can withstand anything else."

Bilbo still didn't look convinced.

"Do you think I was too harsh on Fili and Kili?" Thorin asked. He waited a moment for Bilbo to answer, but Bilbo said nothing, only watched with uncertainty. "Here's your chance from some revenge, on their behalf."

Bilbo nodded. "Very well."

He took the handle and gasped. It was beautifully carved, Bilbo realized. He could feel the detail in the palm of his hand. Taking the weapon he turned it over, staring at the great workmanship Bilbo had put into it. It looked more like a dwarven treasure rather than something like a paddle.

Bilbo looked up as Thorin was undoing his pants, the compliment of Thorin's work lost in Bilbo's throat. Thorin dropped his pants down to his ankles, kicking them off with his shoes as he undid all the clothing he had on until he wore nothing but his sword. His long hair fell over broad shoulders. Bilbo looked over his muscular arms, rippling abdomen and chest that was the perfect size, covered with a cover of hair.

"This is hardly the first time you've seen me naked, hobbit," Thorin said.

"Yes, yes," muttered Bilbo, "But it's no less stunning since the first time."

Bilbo couldn't compare. All the walking had given his legs some muscle, and flattened his stomach, but he was still skinny and feeble in comparison. Thorin went down on his knees, Bilbo's breath catching in his throat. He laced his fingers and put them behind his head. With only his sword on his side he looked like a warrior in bondage. Bilbo could hardly keep himself from shuddering.

"Well?" Thorin said.

Bilbo gripped the handle of the switch. "How many times?"

"Until you deem necessary," Thorin said.

"So I could go on forever?" Bilbo asked.

"If you wanted to," Thorin said.

"That's awful," Bilbo said.

Thorin shrugged. "Dwarves understand and respect the power of the _amarth taur_. No one who hasn't been beaten with one is allowed to use one. It is always used by a caring parent or superior – it can be used incorrectly, like anything, but it can be used correctly too."

"It's the way of the dwarf," Bilbo said softly.

"Right now it's the choice of the dwarf," Thorin said.

Bilbo nodded. With the switch in hand he went around Thorin, just as Thorin did to Fili and Kili. He stood behind Thorin, taking a moment to admire his tight, toned ass. Bilbo looked at the switch, and slowly lifted it. He didn't swing it at full force, but Thorin still jerked when the _amarth taur_ made contact with his rear end. Bilbo flinched and pulled away.

"Sorry," he cried.

"That's it?" Thorin said, sounding normal. Bilbo was surprised, he remembered after one strike Kili was floored. Bilbo gave the switch an uncertain look. He sighed and lifted it again. He smacked Thorin's ass again, to little effect. Thorin hardly flinched. Again and again Bilbo hit him, keeping count of each hit. By the fifth strike Thorin's cheek began to turn a rosy red color.

Bilbo paused again, his heart racing. It didn't seem to affect Thorin.

"That's it?" Thorin said again.

Bilbo drew back again, spanking Thorin for a sixth time, and a seventh. He used the flat end only, switching between cheeks so neither got more attention than the other. Bilbo stuck an eighth time, and a ninth – he noticed the slight tremor in Thorin's body. He struck a tenth time and Thorin suddenly cried out. Bilbo jumped, dropping the _amarth taur_ to the ground.

"I'm fine," Thorin said softly. He straightened his back and made sure he was up tall and straight. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Bilbo said, glaring at the switch.

Thorin chuckled softly, unlacing his fingers and sitting back on his ankles. He didn't rub his bottom, nor did he let Kili and Fili rub theirs after they were spanked. Bilbo could only guess that it was a part of the ritual when one was spanked. Bilbo went over, hugging Thorin from the side.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I was the one who asked for it," Thorin chuckled. Bilbo looked up and noticed the tears that ran down Thorin's face. If Bilbo hadn't seen them he wouldn't have known Thorin was crying. All he knew was Thorin was incredibly tough. He pushed Thorin's face to the side with his hand and placed a gentle kiss on Thorin's lips. "Does this mean I am forgiven?" asked Thorin.

"Yes," Bilbo said. "You're forgiven."

"Good. I've missed you," Thorin said. He took Bilbo's face in his hands and gave Bilbo an imploring kiss, a deep kiss that threatened to steal Bilbo's breath away. He got Bilbo's mouth opened and the sensation of his tongue in Bilbo's mouth was wonderful. Bilbo moaned softly as Thorin explored around. He carefully lowered the hobbit down onto his back. His fingers found Bilbo's trousers, unbuckling them and his sword sheath, and lowered them down.

Bilbo broke the kiss to get his pants off all the way, Thorin finally removing his sword. Thorin moved in between his legs, looking down at his little hobbit with a loving, lustful smile on his face. He came down, resuming his passionate kiss, his hands roaming over Bilbo's body. Each touch, each kiss, seemed to make the passion build and build. It began to overflow as Bilbo's cock leaked clear fluid.

Thorin broke the kiss to put his fingers in Bilbo's mouth. Bilbo sucked on them like he was drinking after a long hike through the desert. Thorin take his fingers out and Bilbo felt Thorin's fingers at his entrance, one sliding inside. Bilbo reached out, taking handfuls of the grass to keep himself centered to the here and now. The finger slowly went in and out, and soon another finger entered.

"Oh," Bilbo moaned, throwing his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut. Thorin's fingers seemed to fill him up and Bilbo could hardly stand the sensation. He cried out as Thorin moved both fingers in a perfect rhythm. The fingers left him, slowly, and Bilbo felt the tip of Thorin's cock at his hole, the pre-cum wetting him.

Bilbo put his hands on Thorin's chest as the dwarf pushed into him slowly. Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut for a moment of pain – and then Thorin was in, completely sheathed, and he held himself there. They were like one for a moment. Bilbo opened his eyes, suddenly hungry for Thorin's mouth. He kissed Thorin as the dwarf pulled out to the tip, and then pushed back within. The rhythm was slow and gentle at first, but picked up pace until the two were both moaning and groaning together.

The sound of Thorin's big balls smacking against Bilbo's skin filled their ears. Bilbo continued to kiss Thorin and against the passion seemed to build. He felt it, like heat in his cock, and Thorin pumped in and out of him in a quick rhythm. Thorin was groaning, and tightening his grip on Bilbo's legs, and he made the thrusts a bit harder.

Bilbo felt Thorin give his seed, and Bilbo was quick to follow as the warm filled him. He ended with a soft kiss to Thorin's lips, and Thorin stayed completely sheathed for a moment, letting the sweet sensations roll off. They both had worked up quite a sweat, as they continued their soft kisses.

Thorin finally pulled out of Bilbo, only to pull the hobbit into a tight embrace.

They watched the moon and the stars together, whilst catching their breath and returning from the thralls of passion. Bilbo's hand moved over Thorin's ass, and the dwarf jumped. Bilbo sat up, looking down at the dwarf.

"You're more hurt than you're letting on," Bilbo accused.

Thorin laughed it off. "I'll be standing with Fili and Kili during meals. That is all."

Bilbo sighed. "I'll forgive you after one final thing."

"I thought I was already forgiven," Thorin muttered.

Bilbo grabbed his sword and pulled it out. He struck the _amarth taur_, cutting it at the base. He reached over, picking up only the handle. "I'll keep this, because it is so beautiful. You did an excellent job."

Thorin pulled Bilbo back over to him. "But not as good as your mother," Thorin said. And he kissed Bilbo until it was time to head back to camp.

None of the dwarves questioned it when the two reentered the camp that night, and climbed into the same bedding. Bilbo curled up against Thorin's side, feeling the dwarf's hands in his curly hair, and he drifted off to sleep.

(END)

-T-H-E- -H-O-B-B-I-T-

A/N: I just realized how long it's been since I've wrote an actual sex scene… it's been too long. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! Because of the anon reviewer (see rant in Part One) I feel like my characters were really out of character… but one thing I do want to note is how Bilbo acts. If he seems slightly feminine then that was my intention. From the book and definitely the movies I feel like all hobbits are slightly feminine… but it doesn't make them any less masculine. :-) I hope you enjoyed my fanfic!

Someone mentioned Thorin spanking Bilbo, sorry it didn't happen in this chapter. But there could possibly be a part three to this little tale… ;-)


End file.
